LANJUTAN PERJODOHAN MAMORI
by avirajosai
Summary: siapakah cowok yang akan dijodohkan dengan mamori?


Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut spike berwarna kuning mendekati meja pertemuan keluarga Mamori, yang kemudian diikuti oleh temannya dari belakang. Tapi dia tidak duduk dimeja pertemuan keluarga Mamori, dia malah duduk dimeja sebelahnya.

"Kenapa Hiruma dan Musashi ada disini? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja", batin Mamori.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang berambut merah dan selalu memakai kacamata dan membawa gitar kemana-mana. Matanya yang indah selalu membuat wanita didekatnya terpikat. Dia adalah Akaba Hayato, running back dari Bando Spiders. Yang membuat Mamori kaget adalah kenapa Akaba juga ada disini? Dan sekarang dia duduk dimeja pertemuan keluarga Mamori. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin Akabalah yang akan diperkenalkan kepadaku?", kata Mamori dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Soalnya latihan baru saja selesai", gumam Akaba pada orangtuanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Oya ini Anezaki Mamori yang ingin kami kenalkan padamu, Akaba", kata ibunya.

"Ma...mo...ri manager dari Devil Bats kan?" ujar Akaba.

"Ya. Dan kau dari Bando Spiders. Ternyata orang tua kita teman akrab ya?" ucap Mamori dengan senyum khasnya.

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal", balas ibu Mamori.

"Karena kalian sudah saling kenal, kita langsung ke inti saja", kata ayah Akaba.

"Maksud ayah apa?" tanya Akaba.

"Sebenarnya kami telah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian", kata ayah Akaba.

"Perjodohan???", ucap Mamori kaget.

"Iya Mamori, kami setuju untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Akaba", ucap ayah Mamori.

"Tapi.....", gumam Mamori.

"Kami tahu kalian masih sekolah, tapi ada baiknya kalau kalian lebih kenal satu sama lain kan", ujar ibu Mamori.

Mamori dan Akaba hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar hal itu. Begitu juga dengan Hiruma dan Musashi yang secara tak sengaja mendengarnya, karena hanya duduk disebelahnya. Tapi ekspresi Hiruma hanya biasa-biasa saja. Seolah-olah tidak perduli dengan keadaan yang sedang menimpa Mamori.

"Hiruma kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Musashi.

"Memang aku kenapa? Aku kan tidak sakit", jawab Hiruma.

"Yang aku tanyakan bukan keadaan fisikmu?" kata Musashi.

"......., sudahlah ayo kita pulang", ajak Hiruma dengan tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dasar Hiruma, kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan perasanmu padanya? Padahal kalian sama-sama suka, masih saja gengsi untuk mengakui. Sekarang Mamori telah dijodohkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan Hiruma? Kalau kau memang mencintainya, mungkin kau akan merebutnya dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi semudah itu", batin Musashi sambil mengikuti Hiruma keluar dari caffe.

~~~^_^~~~

Esok harinya saat tim Devil Bats latihan amefuto....

Mamori berjalan berpapasan dengan Hiruma, tapi Hiruma seolah tak memperhatikannya, dia hanya bersikap dingin pada Mamori.

"Hi...Hiruma", panggil Mamori menghentikan langkah Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma diam saja. Bahkan tidak menatap wajah Mamori. (Sepertinya masih merasa syok dan kesal pada perjodohan Mamori, hanya saja tidak pernah mau menunjukkan isi hatinya)

"Soal kemarin malam, sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa-apa", ujar Mamori berusaha menjelaskan.

"...........", Hiruma tetap diam saja lalu pergi meninggalkan Mamori.

"Hiruma, kenapa kau tidak mau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri? Apa aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu? Seandainya kau tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapmu, Hiruma", ucap Mamori dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Mamori hanya bisa diam terpaku tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia tahu kalau Hiruma merasa kecewa padanya. Tapi ini semua bukan salah Mamori sepenuhnya, karena Mamori tidak pernah tahu isi hati Hiruma sebenarnya. Mamori hanya bisa meratapi kesedihannya kini.

Saat itu Suzuna tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Mamori.

"Mamo-nee kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ehm... Suzuna... Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kecapekan", jawab Mamori.

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohan kemarin malam? Siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Soal itu.... Orang tuaku setuju menjodohkanku dengan anak dari temannya", jawab Mamori.

"Siapa namanya???" tanya Suzuna yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Egh, dia.... adalah Akaba", jawab Mamori pelan.

"Haa... Maksudnya Akaba Hayato dari Bando Spiders itu?" ucap Suzuna kaget.

"Ya, memang dia orangnya", kata Mamori.

"Kalian memang cocok sekali. Aku sependapat kok", balas Suzuna.

"..........." Mamori hanya diam dengan kesedihan.

"Mamo-nee tidak suka sama Akaba ya? Dia itu kan keren, disukai cewek-cewek", tanya Suzuna.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka sama Akaba, hanya saja ...", ucap Mamori.

"Mamo-nee sudah menyukai laki-laki ya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan You-nii?" tanya Suzuna.

"..............." Mamori terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar pernyataan Suzuna.

"Mamo-nee bisa curhat padaku, jika Mamo-nee mau. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok", ujar Suzuna.

"Tapi kau janji kan, tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, tapi juga tergantung keadaan sich", jawab Suzuna.

"Tapi jangan disini. Ayo ikut aku!!!" ajak Mamori.

Mamori lalu mengajak Suzuna kelantai atas gedung sekolah. Disana memang sepi, jarang ada murid yang kesana, apalagi anggota tim yang lainnya juga sibuk latihan, termasuk Hiruma.

"Jadi bagaimana Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Sebenarnya...itu semua benar. Aku menyukai Hiruma", ucap Mamori, membuat Suzuna terengang tak percaya.

"Bukannya Mamo-nee benci dan tidak suka sama You-nii?" balas Suzuna.

"Memang... awalnya aku tidak menyukainya karena sikapnya yang keras dan sering membuatku marah. Tapi entah sejak kapan rasa itu datang. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaanku berubah. Aku mulai mengerti bagaimana sifat dan sikap Hiruma sesungguhnya, bahkan semua kebiasaannya. Semakin lama aku merasa sangat memahaminya. Saat tersadar, dia sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam hatiku. Membuatku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya", jawab Mamori dengan berurai air mata.

Suzuna lalu memeluk Mamori, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia tahu ini merupakan hal yang berat yang pernah dialami Mamori. Dalam memilih sebuah pilihan hidup diantara keluarga dan cintanya.

"Lebih baik sekarang berterus terang saja pada keluarga Mamo-nee", usul Suzuna.

"Entahlah... Aku sendiri bingung mau berterus terang atau tidak. Karena orang tuaku kelihatannya senang sekali dengan perjodohan ini", balas Mamori.

"Lalu apa You-nii tahu masalah ini?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia tahu. Karena saat perjodohan itu, dia ada di cafe itu juga bersama Musashi. Tapi waktu itu dia pulang duluan setelah mendengar aku dijodohkan dengan Akaba", jawab Mamori sedih.

"Itu tandanya You-nii juga suka sama Mamo-nee", ujar Suzuna.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu apakah Hiruma menyukaiku atau tidak", balas Mamori.

"Terus, apa Mamo-nee sudah bilang sama Akaba tentang perasaan Mamo-nee yang sebenarnya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Belum, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa", kata Mamori.

"Mamo-nee tidak boleh begitu. Bukannya lebih cepat dikatakan akan jauh lebih baik, daripada menunggu belakangan. Akaba pasti akan mengerti", ucap Suzuna.

"Tapi ....", kata Mamori.

"Mamo-nee sangat menyukai You-nee kan? Mamo-nee harus ikuti kata hati Mamo-nee" kata Suzuna.

".... Baiklah akan kucoba", balas Mamori.

~~~^_^~~~

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah, tapi tidak begitu dengan suasana hati Mamori. Kesedihan yang begitu memilukan menjalar didalam dirinya. Semenjak perjodohan yang dilontarkan oleh orang tuanya membuat Mamori semakin tertekan. Dia dan Hiruma jarang sekali bicara, bahkan cenderung diam saja. Seolah-olah saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Akaba disuatu tempat untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu. (Seperti yang disarankan oleh Suzuna)

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Mamori, sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Akaba.

"Ini... soal perjodohan itu", jawab Mamori pelan.

"Ooo...perjodohan itu. Katakan saja!" balas Akaba dengan santai.

"Aku ingin.... membatalkannya", ucap Mamori membuat Akaba kaget, tapi tetap saja santaaaaiiiieeee.

"Jadi begitu ya! Sebenarnya au juga ingin bilang yang sama", ujar Akaba.

"Maksudmu??? Kau juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini???", tanya Mamori.

"Ya, irama kita memang sama. Karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang spesial, tapi sampai sekarang belum aku kenalkan pada orang tuaku, sebab dia sekarang masih di LA", jawab Akaba.

(Yah LA. Maksudnya bukan Lenteng Agung, tapi Los Angles)

"Kau tipe cowok yang setia ya", gumam Mamori.

"Ya, begitulah", kata Akaba sweetdropped.

"Tapi....bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?" tanya Mamori.

"Tenang saja, nanti kita jelaskan sama-sama, mereka pasti akan mengerti", jelas Akaba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", ucap Mamori.

"O ya, kenapa kau ingin membatalkannya?" tanya balik Akaba.

"Itu...karena aku sudah....menyukai orang lain. Ya, meskipun aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku", jawab Mamori.

"Jadi kau belum pernah mengatakan cinta padanya?" tanya Akaba lagi.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengatakan cinta padanya, kalau kerjaannya setiap hari hanya membuatku jengkel", jawab Mamori.

"Jangan-jangan orang yang kau maksud itu adalah....Hiruma Youichi. Benarkah?" tanya Akaba.

"............." Mamori blushing.

"Beruntung sekali dia bisa disukai gadis sepertimu. Seharusnya dia merasa senang", lanjut Akaba.

"Entahlah.....akhir-akhir ini dia sering menjauhiku semenjak tahu perjodohan kita. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah bilang kalau suka padaku", kata Mamori sedih.

"Tapi kau sangat menyukainya kan?" kata Akaba.

"............" Mamori terdiam dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah tersipu malu.

"Lebih baik kau katakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Aku punya sebuah lagu yang bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih bersemangat", kata Akaba, lalu melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk Mamori.

_Hatiku terasa gundah, hatiku tak mau mengerti_

_Dengan senyum yang indah, semua kan dapat berpaling_

_Disana jauh disana, dilangit biru yang indah_

_Tak ada yang berubah, matahari belum terbenam_

_Masa indah yang terucap_

_Semuanya telah hilang_

_Cinta tak pernah sama_

_Cinta slalu berganti_

_Semua rasa cintaku_

_Yang akan selalu pancarkan indahnya_

Plok......3x, Mamori bertepuk tangan untuk Akaba.

"Bagus sekali, aku suka lagunya", ucap Mamori yang mulai bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih", balas Akaba.

"Terima kasih ya. Sekarang aku menjadi lebih bersemangat", ujar Mamori. Akaba hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sweetdroppednya.

~~~^_^~~~

Author : di fic ini, aku menambahkan 1 nama karakter baru, yaitu Tetsuya Kaiba. Dia adalah orang yang benci pada Hiruma (gara-gara Hiruma mengungkap semua rahasianya), karena itu dia ingin balas dendam pada Hiruma dan mencari kelemahan Hiruma. Usut punya usut, maka terkuaklah bahwa Hiruma punya kelemahan yang tak terduga. Apa itu???? Silahkan baca dulu, nanti juga tau.

~~~^_^~~~

Hari ini tim Devil Bats mengadakan latihan seperti biasa sepulang sekolah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda, itu karena manager mereka Anezaki Mamori absen. Entah karena apa juga tidak tahu, bahkan sejak tadi pagi. Dicoba menghubungi Hpnya tidak aktif. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mamori???

"Mamo-nee, kenapa tidak datang sich? Tidak ada kabarnya juga? Hpnya juga tidak aktif?" gumam Suzuna kesal.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Mamo-nee, MAX???" ucap Monta khawatir.

"Monta, jangan bilang seperti itu!" ujar Sena.

"Paling-paling dia sedang pergi dengan mata merah sialan itu", kata Hiruma sambil mengelap senjatanya.

"O iya ya, Mamori dijodohkan dengan Akaba. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang kencan dan tidak ingin diganggu", ucap Musashi.

"Aa...ap...apaa....Mamori dijodohkan dengan Akaba???" kata anggota lainnya serempak kaget, kecuali Suzuna. Bahkan Montasudah syok berat dan pingsan.

"I...it...ituuu... tidak mungkin karena Mamo-nee.........", hampir saja Suzuna keceplosan ngomong, kalau Mamori tidak suka sama Akaba.

"Karena apa cheer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

".....Karena Mamo-nee tidak bilang apa-apa padaku", jawab Suzuna asal-asalan.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Dia adalah Akaba Hayato dari Bando Spiders. Tapi untuk apa Akaba datang kesekolah Deimon?

"Lho, Akaba. Ada apa kok datang kesini?" tanya Sena.

"Aku mau menjemput Mamori, kami sudah janjian disini", jawab Akaba.

"Bukannya Mamo-nee sedang kencan denganmu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tidak, kami belum bertemu sejak kemarin. Memangnya Mamori pergi kemana?" tanya balik Akaba.

"Kami tidak tahu. Tidak ada kabar dari Mamo-nee sejak tadi", ujar Suzuna.

"Jangan-jangan Mamori diculik? Hpnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi", kata Suzuna mulai khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Yuki Mitsu datang dan menyerahkan sebuah kaset video untuk Hiruma.

"Hiruma, tadi ada orang yang menitipkan ini untukmu", kata Yuki Mitsu.

"............Kaset video??? Dari siapa???" gumam Hiruma, lalu segera memutar kaset itu dan isinya membuat semua orang kaget.

"Apa kabar iblis neraka? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau masih ingat aku?" kata seseorang dalam rekaman video itu.

"Cih, ternyata kau", gumam Hiruma.

"Lho, You-nii tau siapa dia?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia itu Tetsuya Kaiba, salah satu bos gank di beberapa daerah diwilayah Jepang", ucap Hiruma.

"Dengar Hiruma, aku sudah muak dengan ancamanmu. Aku akan membalas semua perlakuanmu padaku. Lalu apa kau kenal dengan gadis ini? (Mamori dibekap mulutnya dan diikat tangannya), ya...tentu kau kenal, gadis ini manager yang paling berharga untukmu. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padanya??? Meskipun dia perempuan, aku tidak akan segan-segan padanya. Tapi kuakui dia memang gadis yang cantik", kata seseorang dalam rekaman itu, sambil menyentuh wajah Mamori dan tentu saja Mamori berontak tapi tidak bisa.

Semua orang dalam ruang klub kaget melihat Mamori diculik oleh orang dalam rekaman itu. Termasuk Hiruma yang tidak menyangka hingga sampai ini semua terjadi.

"Kalau kau mau gadis ini selamat, datanglah ketempat itu dan ingat jangan telpon polisi!!! Aku tidak akan segan-segan padanya", lalu.....

"PPLLLAAAAKKK", tamparan yang cukup kasar mendarat dipipi Mamori sehingga menyebabkan pipi didekat bibirnya berdarah.

"Lihat kan, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan mengambil nyawanya. Kau hanya tinggal detang dan menuruti semua perintahku, dan dia akan kubebaskan", katanya lagi.

"Mamo-nee, dia harus kita selamatkan!!!" teriak Suzuna.

Tapi pada saat itu Mamori memberikan sinyalnya untuk Hiruma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya menginginkan Akuma Techou-mu untuk memeras orang"

"Tunggu apa lagi. Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Mamori", ucap Akaba.

"Benar, MAX. Mamori harus diselamatkan", ujar Monta bersemangat.

"Kalian semua tetap disini, biar aku dan mata merah sialan yang akan kesana", ucap Hiruma.

"Ta...tapi Hiruma-kun", Sena merasa khawatir.

"Aku pasti akan membawanya pulang!" kata Hiruma, lalu pergi bersama Akaba ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

~~~^_^~~~

**to be continued **

**DITUNGGU ADJA YA......**


End file.
